Rank Info
Here, one will find a description for each rank. Some things might be a little different from the Canon to allow for more versatility. This page is made to give you details on what each rank can do, and their given limits. Please make sure to read over all the details on the set rank you are given. ~ The Ranks are as Follows ~ Tier 1 Tier 1 is where most will be placed at the beginning of their journey. It is where one will find the biggest difference in skill and strength within the Tier itself. In this level, you have the Chūnin exams. This exam will need to be passed in order for one to become a Chūnin. The exam itself includes separate theoretical and practical portions. To become a Jōnin, there is another set of leadership tests that the Chūnin will need to pass in order to move up. These exams occur multiple times a year depending on the amount of participants. Genin Genin are the lowest level of ninja and also the ones that display the most difference in power. When they become Genin, ninja start to do their bit for their village's economy – being sent on missions that the village gets paid for. They are typically sent either on D-rank missions, which are the lowest rank and are almost entirely risk-free jobs of manual labor, or experienced Genin are sent on C-rank missions, which are a cut above that and begin to verge on real "ninja" work – though they generally have a very low possibility of risk to the ninja involved, especially since their Jōnin-level sensei often accompanies them. Chūnin Chūnin are ninja who are qualified to watch over and guide other ninja. Chūnin have reached a level of maturity that primarily consists of leadership skills and tactical prowess. Special Jōnin The last rank and skill of Tier 1, the Special Jōnin, are those who may not have completely passed the Jōnin Exams but were skilled enough to pass on. These special Jōnin are generally noted to not necessarily be Jōnin but have some sort of experience or skill akin to one, which makes them what they are. With this special knowledge, they are noted to be experts within that specific area and may be called to actual Jōnin when needed. Tier 2 When one has reached Tier 2, their worries of ranking up will be less as shown in Tier 1. Here is where one can pick a profession such as Jōnin or any of the ANBU, etc. Jōnin A Jōnin is a shinobi with a number of years of experience that showcase their individual skill. being very capable. With these capabilities, Jōnin are often sent on A-ranked missions alone as a testament to their skill. Those who are experienced may even be sent on S-Ranked missions. Further on of a Jōnin's skill, they are capable of taking squads now and are often to handle Genin or Chūnin. In this they are able to take them out on missions more safely and even train them so that the younger ones may in turn develop to be great shinobi like most Jōnin are. ANBU The ANBU are under the Kage's direct command and protect the village from exceptional threats, conduct high-risk missions into enemy countries, and deal with extremely strong ninja. They are also responsible for carrying out assassinations and missions requiring specially trained ninja. Tier 3 The Tier 3 Shinobi are at the top of every Village, feared or famed. Once one achieves this rank, they can opt to create a Sage or an S-ranked Shinobi. In the future, these players can also become Kage and open a village. Kage Leader of a Village. Every Kage carries the OOC duty of maintaining order and providing members with a proper setting to RP in. S-Rank The strongest and most skillful individuals. For instance, a Kage that went rogue and started evil organizations is also classified as S-Ranked. It's the label given to the best of the best, no matter for whom they fight. These individuals have the special ability to teach a special student an A-Rank jutsu when they are Genin and an S-Rank jutsu when they are Chūnin. Category:Informational